"Free Roam" Easter eggs
In Tommy and Tammy's room, if you look into the closet as Tommy he will say "D*** it. Still no portal to Narnia." This is an obvious reference to The Chronicles of Narnia. * As Tammy, go to the park at any time between 6 and 9 PM. You will see a ghost resembling Samara Morgan from The Ring staring at you next to a tree. If you approach her she will fade away. If you turn and walk away from her then look back she will move closer like a Weeping Angel from Doctor Who. * If you enter the Buxaplenty house as Tommy at any time between 4 PM and 7 AM, you will see Cashlin and DJ ballroom dancing in the living room. The music that plays in the background will then become the title song of Beauty and the Beast as an instrumental piece. * If you open and close the closet in Tommy and Tammy's room ten times, a demon will jumpscare the character you're controlling. * If you use ViewChoose, a parody of YouTube, on any kid character's phone, you can actually watch real-world videos. * As Tommy, if you go to the park at 2 PM on a Tuesday and stand there until 5 PM a new text will pop up in his inbox. It reads "F'J TXQZEFKD VLR KBOAP.", which when translated using the Caesarian cipher reads "I'M WATCHING YOU NERDS". This is the backwards message in the Weirdmageddon version of the Gravity Falls ''opening. It is unknown who sent the text but it's possible this is Bill Cipher. * Marinette and Adrian from ''Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir ''can be found in the game. If you head towards the center of town and run to the right for three miles on a Wednesday, you can briefly see the duo in their costumes hopping across a rooftop. Continue following them, and you will see them battle a giant monster resembling the Centipeedle from ''Steven Universe. If your character is Tammy or Otto, you will be transformed into the respective superhero persona from the "Catgirl" episodes and be able to fight alongside them. Similarly with Tommy being transformed into Turbo Tommy. *As any character, enter Tommy and Tammy's room on March 21 specifically, of any year. The room will be decorated with birthday messages, as will the rest of the house. And the background music will change to the instrumental of "Birthday Mix". *If you remain idle for a bit, characters will begin performing idle animations. Tommy and Tammy will float a few inches above the ground as a reference to their fairy blood, Cashlin will take out and read a fashion magazine that appears to be based on VOGUE, Tammy has another one where she will do a random dance each time this one is initiated (among which are The Moonwalk, the Thriller dance, the dance from Single Ladies, and one of the dance animations from the Charlie Brown christmas special.), Otto will take out the remote controlled helicopter his father Remy got him for his birthday, etc. *You can actually find Cashlin's hand mirror before she asks your character (assuming it's not already her) for help finding it. If you head to the park at any time of any day before you ever talk to her to get the quest, you will find a dog that looks almost like one of the Loud family's pets burying something. Wait for the dog to leave and go over to dig it back up, and you will find that it's her hand mirror. Category:References Category:Trivia